D for Pokemon
by Torn Cardboardbox
Summary: Why Pokemon and Digimon shouldn’t be a crossover. [Crack fic][Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Pocket Monster and Digimon.

**Anime**

**Pokemon / Digimon Tamer**

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Satoshi commands the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu!" He releases a large amount of energy, striking down the opponent.

"Okay, time to catch it!" Satoshi pulls out a monster ball, prepare to toss the ball.

Suddenly the creature evaporates into particles, vanishing into the sky. Satoshi stares at where the creature once stood. "Pikachu, did you kill it?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu protests, forming an X with his arms.

"Well, that was the first time a pokemon disappears after being defeated in battle."

**Game**

**Pokemon Colosseum/ Digimon World I**

Two monster balls flew into the air, releasing an Eifie and Blacky onto the field. The MetalGreymon stood idly, as his tamer gave him commands. "Attack!"

MetalGreymon heads toward the two with his claws prepare to attack. "Eifie, psychic. Blacky, confuse ray!" The trainer said.

MetalGreymon wasn't affected by the confuse ray, managed to be come through the psychic attack unfazed and strike down on the pokemon. The pokemon took the blow and still sat where they were. "They not moving?!" The tamer shouts.

"They can't really move from their spots while in battle." The trainer replies.

**Movie **

**Deoxys, a visitor From a Fissure in the Sky/ Our War Game**

Slowly Taichi and Yamato began to reach out to their digimon when they saw their critical state. Suddenly green and red thing flashes out of nowhere. It glances around before summoning a purple aurora, destroying all the Diaboromon. It hums before zooming out of existence. Everyone around the world stares blankly at their screens before screaming out, "Is that all?"

**Manga **

**LeafGreen/FireRed Pokemon Special/ V-Tamer**

Red smirks as gazes at his opponent, holding a red and white ball in his hand. "Are we ready?"

Taichi smirks back. "We are born ready."

Instantly, an orange dragon-like pokemon pops out of the monster ball. An order was initiated as the pokemon charges forward. "Flamethrower!"

Flames surge out of its mouth, aiming at the ultimate level digimon. "Tengse Great Shield!" Zeromaru cries out, lifting his left arm to create a shield.

"Take down!"

Lizardon charges forward, gradually gathering power as he moves closer. Zeromaru detached his shield quickly, avoiding the charging dragon. "Seismic Toss!"

Lizardon pulls out its state quickly, using its claws to grab the cape and throwing down the AlforceV-Dramon towards the Earth.

Zeromaru took the moment to summon his attack. "Shining V Force!" The large V on his chest glows, releasing a V to hit his target.

Lizardon couldn't evade the attack, knocked out by the sheer power of the attack. A monster ball pops out to return the fainted pokemon from the battlefield. Red strolls up to Taichi and Zeromaru, shaking their hands. "That was a great battle! Lizardon was the highest level in my party. Your pokemon is really powerful." Red explains.

"Umm… Zeromaru is a digimon. Not a pokemon." Taichi corrects.

"Hmm? What is a digimon?"

"I would say the same for pokemon."

**Rescuers **

**Pokemon Ranger/ Digimon Saver**

"Woah! That is my egg to take care of!" Masura shouts, wrestling the egg out of the Pokemon Ranger's hands.

"We need to confined the object so it won't hurt anymore pokemon!" The Ranger cries out, tugging it harder to his side.

"We need to return it to Digital World!" Pulling the egg onto his side again.

"Protect the pokemon!"

"Return it to the Digital World!"

"Protect the pokemon!"

"Return it to the- Ah, screw this. Agumon!"

"I love to Aniki but this thing is on me." Agumon points at the sleeping giant above him.

**Mix-Up **

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon/ Digimon Frontier**

Tomoki awakens with a headache, feeling someone near him or _on _him. "He's awake!" A voice said happily.

"Takuya-nii-chan?" Tomoki blurts out, opening his eyes to see a small orange chick.

"Who?" The fire pokemon asks, tilting its head in confusion.

"Never mind." Tomoki said.

Achamo didn't mind changing the topic quickly. "You are a strangest pokemon I have ever seen. Are you like a Himeguma or a Ringuma?"

"What? No, I'm just a human."

"Ridiculous, you are a bear of some kind."

Tomoki peers at himself to see that he still in his human spirit form. He devolves into his human state. "See, I am a human."

Achamo wasn't listening, preferably collapse from the large shock he got and foaming at the mouth… err beak.

* * *

A/N: **Terms**

Blacky-Umbreon

Eifie-Espeon

Lizardon-Charizard

Achamo-Torchic

Himeguma-Teddiursa

Ringuma-Ursaring

AlforceV-Dramon-UlforceVeedramon

Satoshi-Ash

Taichi-Tai

Yamato-Matt

Tomoki-Tommy

Story was short, but I felt it was okay. This is my attempt to write a crack fic. There was more I wish to add but I can't think anything funny with it. Digimon Adventure 02 wasn't added… Along with other things like Pokemon RSE, Digimon World 4, Pokemon Getto Daze, D-Cyber, etc…

If you are reading my Digimon and Pokemon Works, they will have their Japanese name and not the dubbed ones. So keep that in mind.


End file.
